1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and system for the use of virtual robots (“Bots”) to autonomously process inputs and to assist human beings in processing inputs. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for the automated, conditional answering of requests by a Bot, where the Bot acts directly on inputs and sends a proposed response to the input to a human being for approval.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purposes of the present invention, “virtual robots” (or “Bots”) are software programs that interact and/or communicate with users (human, machine or otherwise) and that take actions or make responses according to input from these users. A common use of such a Bot is an interface to a web site wherein the administrator of that site (the “administrator”) has programmed the Bot to answer simple inquiries that are typically asked by visitors to the site. A preferred embodiment of the above identified application discloses a method of creating Bots according to “patterns”, that is text strings that are written in a very high level language that closely resembles a human natural language and intended to anticipate the inputs that may be received from users. In this context, “input” refers to any description of a situation the Bot may encounter; although the most common inputs are textual inputs from users, inputs can be actions taken by users, external circumstances, or even events internal to the Bot such as an internal alarm clock (the “input”). The Bot finds the pattern that best matches the input, and then takes the action that it is programmed to take in connection with that pattern (the “response”). The response can take the form of a text string that contains the information sought by the user (which text string can be transmitted to the user in text form, “read” by a text-to-speech engine, played back to the user as a wave file, or otherwise transmitted to the user in a humanly comprehensible form) or the response can be any other action of which a program is capable, for example, bringing a web page, turning a circuit on or off, initiating or ending a program, etc.
It is desirable for the Bot to be scripted to anticipate the inputs that it is likely to receive and the situations that it is likely to encounter. Because users may ask questions or otherwise create inputs in a wide variety of different ways, a large variety of patterns is required to comprehensively anticipate the variety of inputs that the Bot may receive. This complexity is greatly increased by the number of different ways a user may create any particular input. For example, if a user wants to know the name of the president of the administrator's company, the user may input text string reading “Who is your President?”, “What's the President's name?” or even “Who's the top dog at AdminCo.?”
Historically, Bots have been used only to respond directly to Users. This is effective in many situations, but has a certain number of drawbacks as well. For example, companies may be uncertain whether the Bot is really adequately scripted to answer everything that a User may ask it, and may therefore be concerned that the Bot will make many mistakes, causing customer dissatisfaction and reflecting poorly on the host company. It may also be more difficult to find problems in the Bot's responses “after the fact” instead of in the middle of a conversation. If some or all of the Bot's answers are subject to ultimate approval by a human being, the opportunity arises for constant upgrading of the quality of the Bot's responses.
Similarly, human beings are often bored by the hum-drum sameness of most of the inquiries in a customer service or other public-facing communications job. Turnover in such jobs is traditionally high, in part because the pay is relatively poor, but also because it is hard to find, train, and retain people who are smart enough to answer the more difficult inquiries, but who are willing to put up with the hum-drum boredom of the average inquiries. Moreover, many mistakes are made by human beings who are tired of answering tedious standard inquiries, and it often takes human beings a great deal of time to answer even simple inquiries.
Some steps have been taken to put more powerful and efficient tools in the hands of human beings, including search engines, shortcuts, standard answers that can be cut and pasted, etc. However, the present invention is the first of its type to present the following unique features: (i) utilizes a Bot; (ii) the Bot operates automatically on input received from the User, without requiring editing or other direction from a human being; (iii) the Bot can either be directed to send the individual response directly to the User or to send it to the human being first, depending upon parameters that can be set by the designer or an administrator; and (iv) if sending the response to the human being, it can be presented in an editable form, such that the human being can send the response to the user exactly as it is, add essential information, change certain aspects of the response, or simply send a different response entirely.
The expense of customer service is very great and rising steadily. In particular, it is expensive to train, support and maintain human customer service providers, whether those agents are located domestically or overseas. Moreover, a very high percentage of the questions answered by customer service providers is repetitive. In this environment what is needed is a method for taking the burden of the relatively simple and repetitive inquiries away from the customer service provider and allowing them to concentrate on more complex inquiries. This maximizes the value of the customer service provider and greatly reduces the cost of customer service.
What is needed is a method and system of using a Bot that will allow the Bot to respond, fully or conditionally, to those inquiries for which it appears to have appropriate responses, leaving the human agent to approve or edit Bot responses as they are sent to him or her and to answer the very complex questions that are better suited to a human intelligence. Such an invention would allow the humans to be better paid to do more consistently interesting work, while the overall cost of customer service could be reduced dramatically and the speed and consistency of responses to user inquiries could be greatly enhanced.